Akehito Genji
'''Kotaishi Akehito Genji, or "Ake" to his parents is a Half-Blood Elf, the only son between Tenno Sugihito and Kogo Melanion and the older brother of Yumiko and Gakuko. He is speculated to become the next Tenno to succeed his father.''' Appearance The Kotaishi shares many similarities with his father with the ivory skin and black hair. Akehito shares a few traits from his mother. Like many reported Half-Elves, he has pointed, but smaller ears. He has shown to have glowing blue eyes as seen with High Elves and Union-era Blood Elves now free from Fel. As he is still growing, he is expected to grow almost as tall as her. History Childhood Akehito was born to Tenno Sugihito and Kogo Melanion at the dawn of 13th January, 2062 at the Genji consulate in Silvermoon City. For being born at dawn he was named Akehito, and was also given the name Tydridalamor by his mother. He is the first child sired between a Genji and an Azerothian. The family returned to their palace on the 20th of January. The Half-Elf later received his blessing on Genji Foundation Day, from his father in person. Calming of political tensions Political tensions between hardliners that opposed the Tenno's marriage and reformists softed as Akehito was born. He was been accepted as the legitimate heir to his father by most courtiers. House Divided The Tenno's spymaster confirmed that Akehito was sent to live with his grandmother after Melanion left. He was presumably not taken with his mother as his disappearance would have made him a political hostage and create a catastrophic child custody battle. Even when a settlement was reached, his parents were yet to reconcile. His grandmother chose to travel back to the palace briefly to made sure he sees his father, while she is able to look after him. Even when he was able to see his father again, he still cried for his mother. Evacuation to Azeroth At the start of 2065, Ake was placed in the Genji consulate in Silvermoon City for his safety. The safety measure did not guarantee success as there was an attempted break in by assassins in July. By August, he returned to the Genji Palace. Becoming an older brother Ake became a brother to Gakuko and Yumiko Genji. By this time, he formally started his pre-school education at the Gakushuin Gymnasium. Traits Ake, by the time he turned three started to speak in Genji Japanese, and some Thalassian after spending some time in Azeroth. He has shown some signs of early intelligence with quick learning, perhaps with an intelligence that can outperform his father. As a baby, the song Lament of the Highborne has been known to calm him to sleep. He also loves his Minun plush. Ancestry As a Half-Elf, Akehito's ancestry spans both the Genji Empire and Azeroth, as far as ten-thousand years. The Genji lineage His earliest recorded ancestor was Tenno Jimmu, and following were the lines of Tenno preceding his father. With ten-thousand years of dynastic reign, his bloodline is prestigious. Descent from the Highborne History from his mother's side is less-known, but his lineage presumably dates back to the Highborne caste of the Kaldorei Empire. It is obvious that his ancestors followed the exile to Quel'thalas, transformed to the form of High Elves today. Future reign When Tenno Sugihito passes away, or for some reason abdicates, Akehito will be the next to take the Tenno's helm. As his father acceded at the age of 18, his own accession to the throne will be much older, making him presumably the oldest monarch to be sworn in. Experts speculate if this reign would be a full-era's worth or a transition to his own heir. A term system can likely be placed if it is very likely that he would outlive his own sons as a Half-Elf, or even abdicate himself before his own offspring becomes too old. Gallery Crown Prince Akehito Naval Special Landing Forces Uniform Colour.png Crown Prince Akehito Naval Special Landing Forces Uniform.jpg|Kotaishi Akehito in a Navy Special Landing Forces uniform. Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Characters Category:Genji Japanese Category:Half-Blood Elf Category:Half-Elf Category:Half-Human Category:Azerothian Category:Biracial Category:Child Category:Genji Cult